Devotion
by Tokino-Sunao
Summary: Things are not always as they appear. What if Fire Princess Azula was indeed much more powerful than anyone had ever imagined? Rated M for violence and sexual content. Azutara.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The firebending prodigy was impressed, intrigued even, by the waterbender. Her form was closer to Azula's than many in the Fire Nation since she had adopted more fluid motions to capitalize upon her agile build. The flecks of amber and crimson in her eyes ignited a bit as she took in the girl's movements, the way her curved body flowed as the water she wielded so effortlessly – beautifully. Azula smirked as she watched the team escape the assassin's explosive third eye once more. She had an idea… she had several ideas. She sat down upon the Earth and created a small, nearly white blue flame in her cupped hand, meditating upon it.

* * *

Deep blue eyes scanned the beach warily; it was more secluded than any other on Ember Island, perfect for an ambush.

"You're shaking before you even see me" a voice said softly as if carried by the wind, and Katara instinctively created a wall of water around herself. Out of the darkness, a blue flame sparked, illuminating Azula's face. Katara was taken off-guard by her appearance. Her hair was held in a simple, high ponytail and she wasn't wearing armor. Instead, she wore silken trousers that fell just to her calf, and a sleeveless robe of the same crimson material. Azula smiled as she felt Katara's gaze traveling over her toned body; this may be easier than she'd thought, she realized.

"It is you" Katara said, her voice caught in her throat before her stubbornness overtook her.

"What do you want? If you wanted to capture me, meeting on the beach was a pretty dumb idea!" Azula shook her head.

"Obviously… I suggested the beach on a full moon so that you would be at your most powerful. It isn't a trap. I want to speak with you."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Katara said, feeling surprisingly vulnerable to this woman despite the full moon's energy coursing through her. She returned the water to the sea, glared at her, and started to walk away but Azula easily caught up to her.

"Katara, wait!" she said, seizing her wrist.

"Let me go!" Katara shouted, trying to pull away but Azula tightened her grip.

"Please" she said softly, solemnly. Katara had never seen these expressions before, the gentleness or sincerity and she realized that Azula was far more beautiful than she'd thought. Blushing, she tugged again to release herself from Azula's grasp. She would have preferred that the princess try to kill her rather than look at her with those burning eyes.

* * *

The two sat in front of the brilliant orange fire, not too far apart. Katara couldn't believe the story Azula had just told her. She always knew she was intelligent but this… How could one person, one person of her own age even, have controlled so much of the world she knew? She breathed in deeply before speaking.

"So for all of this time, you've been manipulating everyone? The Fire Lord, your mother, Zuko, Aang, everyone…" Azula nodded silently, her eyes searching Katara's, her warmth creeping into their coolness.

"I realized after my grandfather ordered Zuko killed that there was this… weakness in our family, a darkness. I felt it in me, too. I still feel it sometimes, which has made playing my part easier in some respects. Zuko has it as well; it's why he's struggled so much. Even our Uncle has had to face it."

"But… you were only a child…" Katara protested softly and Azula smirked at seeing concern flash in the waterbender's eyes. Gently she brushed the back of her fingers against the girl's jawline, trailing them to the necklace she wore and cupping it carefully.

"And you were only a child when your mother was taken from you. 'Whenever I try to remember my mother, Katara's is the only face I can see.' Isn't that what your brother told the earthbender? Both of us have forfeit our youth, Katara, that's why it had to be you to hear these things. You're the only one who could understand it. You're the only one who can stand on equal-footing with me in this war." Katara held Azula's hand in place. She liked this Azula, even if she was just as arrogant as the one she knew from the battlefield. Azula noticed the girl's softened expression and smiled.

"Where did you go to just now? I wonder…" Azula said softly and Katara blushed, letting go of Azula's hand and clasping hers together in her lap, appearing a bit like a conflicted child. Azula let her hand fall away also, tucking her hair behind her ear. Azula contemplated her, and Katara could have sworn she felt the firebender's eyes tracing over her every feature. She shivered and Azula concealed her smile.

"Here…" she said, removing her robe and exposing her broad shoulders and toned stomach, draping it over the girl. Katara blushed deeply, trying not to look at her but feeling drawn to the lines of her muscles and the softness of her skin. Azula raised her hand, and effortlessly increased the temperature of the fire.

"Thank you" Katara whispered and Azula nodded.

"So, how can I help?" Katara asked, strengthening her resolve.

"I need you to do something for me. I need for you to make absolutely certain that it is Zuko who comes to face me in the capital. It must be him to defeat me. After all that I've done, after what people have seen yet not seen, I cannot become Fire Lord. My motives would never be trusted. Besides that, now that he has faced the dragons and cleansed himself of his weaknesses, he has finally proven himself worthy of leading our people."

"What about you?"

"It needn't concern you" Azula was surprised then by Katara seizing her arm and looking into her eyes.

"Azula, what about you?" The firebender smiled, holding Katara's hand in place.

"At some point, I will make a 'remarkable recovery' and resume my role as Princess. Then, I can protect my people and help my brother who, though certainly kinder than me, lacks my understanding of politics. We will restore honor to our family and to our people, one step at a time. But I'll need you to go along with it. You must trust me, and you must help Zuko to defeat me. I'll hold back as much as possible but I still have to make a good showing." Katara's grip on her arm tightened but she nodded before suddenly wrapping her arms around Azula's neck, pressing their bodies together. Azula sighed quietly, encircling the girl's waist, caressing the small of her back and entangling her fingers in her chocolate curls. She felt Katara's toned body relax against her and took the opportunity to tighten her hold of her.

"It's such a shame that you're the Avatar's girlfriend. I wonder if I were the one to defeat my father, if you might come to love me instead…" Katara gasped and then slowly pulled away, facing Azula whose eyes were burning softly like a sunrise. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound emerged, and the taller girl cupped her chin, covering her lips with her own. Katara gasped into the kiss, unintentionally allowing Azula entrance. She held the firebender's shoulders firmly at first but as she felt the warmth of her tongue caressing her own, trailing along the roof of her mouth, exploring everywhere, her resolve failed and she groaned into the kiss. They would need air soon but her body protested and she held tightly to Azula's shoulders, searching her warmth as well. Finally, breathlessly, they parted. Azula's eyes appeared to be glowing amber and Katara's were soft, reflective.

"I'll see you in the capital then, my beautiful enemy" Azula said, smirking at the last word as she stood to leave. Katara grasped her wrist gently, drawing her attention, trembling as she stood to face her.

"I'm not… I'm not his girlfriend. He wants me to be and he keeps kissing me. You aren't the only one who controls events, Azula. I permit it because I won't allow him to be distracted by this; he's only a boy still. What can he know about love?" Katara chuckled softly.

"He's so dear to me, like Sokka is… I even told myself that I need to marry him to help him as the Avatar." Azula noticed the darkening of her eyes and held her arms, smiling down at her, letting her fingernails gently course over the tan skin and causing her to tremble.

"How much have you sacrificed for the world already? There are scars on your body that even you cannot heal. How many of your people and mine have died? How late do your nightmares keep you awake, Katara?" Azula shook her head.

"Don't imprison yourself to protect him. He's the Avatar, and he will understand, even if it hurts. If he loves you, he must let you go." Katara's eyes widened. Any doubts she'd held onto being incinerated by those words. Azula understood what love meant, and she understood that sometimes it conflicted with logic. _This_ was the real princess of the Fire Nation.

"Hush…" Azula whispered, drawing her into her arms. When had Katara started crying? She didn't know but she clung to the stronger girl as sobs wracked her body.

"Shh… shh…" Azula whispered, caressing her back and placing warm kisses upon her temple. Katara sobbed and felt herself slipping. Azula realized her failing and effortlessly lifted her into her arms.

"I have you" she said and Katara buried her head into her neck, nestling her body against Azula's as she cried.

"Everything was forfeit. Why? Why do you think you can't have anything? Why does this stupid war have to ruin everything?" Azula contemplated her; she was conflicted. Her desire to seduce the girl had been replaced by concern. This was why she never dated – she had no idea how to be casual about anything really. Her gaze moved to the small beach house she was staying in and then back to Katara.

"Did you tell your friends when you'd be back?" Katara rubbed at her eyes with the edge of her palm, shaking her head.

"I told them I was leaving for the night to do some thinking." Azula smiled.

"Stay the night with me?" Katara blushed and Azula gingerly set her down, their bare feet tapping one another in the sand.

"I won't try to coerce you into it. See that house there on the cliff?" she signaled it with her gaze and Katara nodded.

"I leave tomorrow at mid-morning to return to the capital" she said, taking a step back, and taking hold of Katara's hand but instead of leading her to the house, she brought the underside of her wrist to her lips, placing a warm kiss there, her gaze never faltering. And then she walked away, leaving Katara shaken, tingling.


	2. Chapter 2

"The waterbender, Your Highness" the guard said, bowing before leaving the two alone. Katara smirked.

"You look too at ease in here" she teased and Azula chuckled, reclining on her silken futon. Surrounding her were scrolls on subjects Katara only wondered about, glowing lanterns, and some astronomical devices. Azula pat the bed beside her. Once nestled together, they spoke quietly

"It's been nearly two months already. Can't we tell Zuko the truth?" Azula shook her head.

"I'm still wading through the last of the scrolls and I can't do that in peace while helping Zuko. He can manage for a bit longer and so can we." Katara sighed and leaned against her shoulder, letting her hand slip into her robe and caress the skin within.

"Let me stay with you tonight."

"The guards will…"

"The guards won't disturb us – orders from the soon-to-be Fire Lady." Azula smiled; she really would have to be nicer to Mai in the future.

"What's wrong?" Azula asked, surprised by Katara's resistance to having her top removed but the girl blushed.

"I wanted to show you after you left this place but…" Katara slid just a bit away from her, undoing her own undergarment and slowly letting her arms fall by her sides. Azula's eyes went wide.

"Katara what…" she leaned in, feeling the lines of her seal on the girl's left bosom. Tears trickled from her normally stoic eyes and she looked at her to see her smiling.

"That morning when you left, I never wanted to forget how you looked at me then. I never wanted you to question whether or not I was devoted to you. If the mark you were given is your shame, let this mark be your pride. You've taken possession of my heart and I've given it to you willingly." Wordlessly, Azula leaned down, kissing the mark until sobs shook her body.

"Shh… It's OK. Everything will be OK now" Katara soothed, drawing the firebender down onto the bed and drawing the blankets around them. Finally, husky sobs rang out from Azula, and she gripped her lover tightly, burying her head in her chest. Katara smiled sadly, stroking her hair and resting her head on hers.

"Let it out. There's nothing to conceal from me. Azula, I love you" she said and slowly, her shaking lessened until exhausted, she fell asleep against her. Katara smiled and held her happily, drifting to sleep.

"Katara, I need to ask you something" Azula said, drawing Katara's attention from straightening Azula's things. The girl always seemed to be taking care of someone and Azula loved that about her.

"Sure" she replied, tucking one of her hair loops behind her ear and going to Azula who stood.

"Wait here" she said, disappearing into the corner of the cell and emerging with a small, silken bag.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe" she said, sounding as regal as she was and prompting a snicker. At her look of disapproval, Katara covered her mouth and let Azula continue.

"I have abdicated in favor of my brother and therefore cannot provide you the status befitting of you as a ruler or the Avatar could. Additionally, my people have waged war against your nation, causing their impoverishment, subjugation and destruction. I have sinned greatly to accomplish what I felt was the best path for my nation and for the world. I am neither a hero nor regent. However…" at this, her voice become softer, more as she would normally speak with her.

"I do love you more than I imagine anyone could. Being apart from you is as if my own light is being extinguished. I love you, Katara. Please, marry me" she begged, bowing and holding the small pouch up to her. Katara never imagined that Azula would bow to anyone except her father. She had taken possession of the firebender's heart, too, she realized. She felt salty tears staining her cheeks but smiled brightly, lowering herself before Azula and drawing her chin up until she faced her.

"You're right, you're not the Fire Lord but even if it's worth little compared to a nation, you are very much the regent of my heart. Yes, I'll marry you, Azula."

Her hands trembling, Azula opened the bag and held its contents. An ice-blue silken necklace with a deep crimson pendant – a betrothal necklace.

"Would you wear this then?" Katara gasped and touched it, feeling the grooves carved into it, burned into it.

"It's a sunstone from the dragons. They said if my flame could pierce it, I could have it for your necklace. I had decided some time ago that you were the only one I could possibly fall in love with so, I took it just in case." Katara smiled and gingerly unfastened her mother's necklace, nodding. Azula leaned forward and clasped it on her fiancé who immediately drew her into a loving kiss.

"Now will you leave the prison cell?" Katara asked and Azula smirked, kissing her lightly and standing, bringing the girl to rise with her.

"Now I will leave the prison cell."

* * *

Katara was excited to see her father and brother who had left the capital nearly two months before. They were coming to celebrate her birthday belatedly but she didn't understand why other Water Tribe elders were also arriving that day. She also couldn't wait for everyone to learn of her fiancé's brilliance. Azula had left the prison with her that morning but wanted to make her entrance at the right moment. So dramatic, that one, she thought with a smirk that she quickly hid upon emerging into the throne room. Mai would have smiled at her if she smiled. She knew where Katara had been the night before, and would inquire with her later as she always did. The waterbender was taken aback by the sudden standing of the Water Tribe men.

"Lady Katara" the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe said, prompting his men to lower their heads. Katara bowed her head also, a bit confused.

"Sis!" Sokka exclaimed, and they ran to great each other.

"Sokka, you've grown" Katara said and Sokka struck a pose.

"Uh huh, take a look at your brother's manly physique" he said, smugly stroking his stubble. Katara smiled proudly instead of laughing.

"You're a man now so, it's expected" she offered and Sokka was shocked by this. His sister's eyes were focused on the Northern Chief.

"Well, you look, er… beautiful, right Dad!? Doesn't she?" Hakoda smiled from his reclined position.

"She looks more like her mother every day. And as much as it pains me to admit, Fire Nation clothing suits her" he said, very intentionally sending out a ripple effect of discomfort. The Northern Chief cleared his throat.

"My lady, won't you sit down" he asked and Katara nodded.

"First, may I present my son, Emarak" said the chief, motioning to a young man a few years older than Katara. He was obviously nobility and his eyes were of a cool, flat gray so unlike Azula's fierce ones.

"Emarak is also a waterbender, and the bravest warrior of our tribe" the chief continued, directing his comments to Hakoda.

"I'm sure he's a fine young man" Hakoda agreed. Aang who had settled beside Katara was struggling not to laugh but Katara was growing annoyed.

"Tell me, Emarak, do you always have your father speak for you?" Katara finally inquired, surprising all of the men who shifted position. Katara detested the sexism that was rampant in her kin from the north. Emarak, though, smirked at this.

"You're as outspoken as the rumors say you are."

"E… Emarak." The chief once again cleared his throat. Katara was now amused. Emarak had no interest in marrying her. Perhaps he had a lover as well…

"Chief Hakoda, as your daughter is now of marrying age, I propose solidifying our alliance as sister nations through the union of Emarak and Lady Katara." Hakoda raised an eyebrow; he really didn't care for the Northern Tribe's pomp or tradition. Still, he had to say something.

"As you know, Chief Daramak, my tribe does not believe in arranged marriages. My daughter may select her own suitor, and I believe she has already selected the Avatar, have you not?" Before Katara could respond, Aang shook his head quickly.

"Not me, Chief! I won't be getting married for a long time anyway, not until I've finished mastering all four elements." Daramak grinned.

"In that case, what do you say, my dear?" Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw a single flame burn blue and she smiled.

"Chief Daramak, you offer has been considered and I'm certain that Emarak will make a very suitable husband." The Chief's grin broadened.

"However" she said, and Sokka could have sworn that her voice had become too regal in that moment.

"I'm already engaged" she said, pulling her collar away to reveal the betrothal necklace. Sokka was shocked beyond concealing it.

"But if it isn't Aang…" the sound of clapping interrupted everyone and Katara stood up. So dramatic, she thought. The flames surrounding the room all flashed blue in an instant, and Azula stood at the far edge of the room with a very satisfied grin on her face. Everyone except for Mai, Iroh and Aang jumped into a battle stance.

"Sis, stay back!" Sokka jumped in front of her, and Katara rolled her eyes and pushed past him, facing Azula.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let little Zuzu win; you might have been an even shrewder Fire Lady than Mai" Azula teased and Katara smiled.

"I learned from the best, after all" she retorted and Azula smiled, approaching her.

"Well, that's true" she said, and as they met, they kissed deeply.

"Katara!? With my… sister…" Zuko was torn and Mai tugged on his robe.

"Zuko, sit down. You don't even know the half of it."

"Just listen, nephew" Iroh said gently.

* * *

The Water Tribe men made a very angry exit. Two women loving each other was not permitted in their tribe, they would be exiled. Hakoda, on the other hand, was intrigued. Aang offered Azula his seat beside Katara and she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, Avatar Aang" she said, taking her seat. Katara was right; _this _was the real Azula. Aang sat beside Zuko as the couple began to explain.

Zuko was angry, angrier than he'd ever been in his life and not even his uncle could calm him.

"You mean to tell me that you set me up!? You wanted me to join the Avatar and help defeat you and our father!? Why!?" Azula sighed.

"Zuko, you're my brother. I watched you suffer for years under his rule. I watched him burn the face of his thirteen year old child just to satisfy his own darkness. You were only a boy. If you hadn't been pried away from him and his twisted definition of 'honor,' you would have died fighting the Avatar or worse, become just like him. Now look at you. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for a woman who was once your enemy. You faced the dragons and were purified. Do you think this would have been possible if you'd stayed here? Because I don't. You would have become like Father instead of Uncle Iroh. I didn't want that for my only brother or for our people."

"She speaks the truth, Zuko" Iroh said sternly and Zuko looked at him briefly before continuing to pace.

"Why couldn't you just tell me? Did you think I was that dumb?"

"I think almost everyone is dumb, Zuko" Azula said in annoyance.

"But no… I just didn't think that you were ready to know the truth. I wanted you to find your own path."

"Then the Agni Kai and the crazy way you were acting…"

"It was a test, Zuko" Katara spoke up.

"And you passed."

"Is that true?" he asked Azula and she nodded.

"Obviously it was staged. If I hadn't held back, you'd be dead. I did hold back and you still got hurt. At least, now you have a burn that you can be proud of" Azula said with a smirk.

Zuko collapsed beside Mai and Aang. Mai rolled her eyes at Azula who shrugged.

"He's your problem, now, Mai" she said, earning her a light elbow jab from Katara.

"And you… you're OK with this?" Zuko asked Aang who nodded.

"Katara's been my best friend ever since I woke up from the iceberg. She deserves to be happy more than anyone I know, and Azula makes her happy." Aang laughed and scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed. Azula smiled at him.

"I am indebted to you for your friendship to Katara, Avatar Aang. Please do not hesitate to call on me for assistance in the future" she said, bowing her head and Aang returned the gesture.

"I actually really like this Azula. I can totally see how you fell in love with her, Katara."

"Yeah, Azula definitely got all of the charm in the family" Mai lamented with a sigh.

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed and Mai raised an eyebrow, causing him to blush. Suddenly, Azula began to laugh and all but Katara and Mai were shocked by this sound. It wasn't the harsh laughter they'd heard on the battlefield. It was warm and a bit husky. Everyone began to relax.

"OK. Even if I buy all of this 'Azula's a super genius who secretly plotted to save the world' stuff, you still shot lightening at my sister and imprisoned my girlfriend! Oh, and killed Aang…" Aang glared at him, earning a sheepish grin.

"Let's do this in order of ascending importance, shall we? First off, your girlfriend is a warrior and a spy. And last time I checked, she had already made three attempts on my life by the time I captured her. Did I imprison her? Yes? Did I injure her in the process? Yes. Did I torture her? No – ask her to verify. I make no claims to heroism, Sokka. I was fighting a war. I did a lot of horrible things and that's only one of them. Moving on to the Avatar. That, unfortunately, had to be done. At his age, taking on my father at his full power would have been foolish and lethal. His connection to the Avatar State was poorly developed and I needed him to access it. It was kill him and trust that Katara was gifted enough to save him or simply let my father kill him and have no way to salvage what I'd worked for over the past seven years. Still, I am sorry" she said to Aang who smiled.

"I forgive you. I can't even imagine doing what you've done for so long. I'd have gone crazy" he said with a laugh and Azula smiled.

"Who says that I haven't?" Everyone was laughing except for Sokka who grabbed Azula by the collar.

"And what about my sister!?"

"Sokka!" Azula held up her hand and released herself from Sokka's grasp.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order. Any volunteers?"

"Yeah. Me" Sokka responded and Azula smirked.

* * *

"Ready?" Azula asked of Sokka who stood across the room from her; he was firm and she liked his dedication.

"Yes."

"Close your eyes" she commanded and then breathed in before firing a brilliant white-blue lightning bolt toward him. Zuko realized that her strength was as great as on the solstice – meaning that it had been even greater. Sokka was prepared to die for his sister but the impact never came, instead, the lightning arched around him and back toward it's wielder who easily absorbed it, breathing out and relaxing. Sokka opened one eye and then another, blinking as he watched her absorb it.

"What happened?" Katara was smiling proudly.

"Are you happy now, Sokka?" Katara asked and he nodded, feeling a bit numb.

Katara walked quickly to Azula and drew her into a kiss before they embraced tightly. Sokka, now convinced practically jumped on them.

"Welcome to the family, ya flamey weirdo!" Azula glared.

"Don't touch me" she said and he held up his hands innocently. Those eyes still scared him. Katara pinched her.

"Be nice to Sokka!"

"Ouch… Yes, Mama Bear…" she said, rolling her eyes and Katara blushed furiously.

"I am not anything like a mother bear!"

"You kind of are…" Sokka agreed with Azula, and Katara grabbed his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow…"

"Well excuse me! If I didn't have to pick up after a certain 'Wolf Warrior' and his messy girlfriend all the time, maybe I wouldn't have to be that way!"

"Suki's not messy…"

"Please, Sokka, she's as bad as a boy! Her socks are as disgusting as yours are. I don't even know how you two are going to survive much less run a household."

"Hey, I wash my own laundry now!" Sokka said proudly, puffing out his chest. Katara looked horrified and grabbed his robe, bringing it to her nose and sniffing, moving over it and sniffing several times.

"Katara! Stop it! I'm a grown man!" he exclaimed, swatting at her but she recoiled.

"You are a grown man who smells like penguin blubber and overcooked sea prunes! Ugh! Sokka! What did you wash them with!? Off… off with this!" She shouted, pulling on his robe and he blushed, trying to fight her off but she succeeded in pulling it off, then eying his trousers and he stepped back.

"Katara, no… Not in front of… Ahh!" Sokka ran from the room with Katara chasing after him.

"Give me those pants right now!"

The others stood in awkward silence for a moment as they heard water splashing loudly from the garden and Sokka complaining. The sound of a victorious laugh followed and soon Katara re-emerged into the room, dusting off her dress.

"Well, what are you all staring at?" Even Chief Hakoda and Iroh looked away.

"Nothing, nothing…" Aang said, whistling.

"Umm… you know, good luck with that, Azula!" he said, dashing out of the room and Katara raised an eyebrow in Azula's direction. The firebender smiled. She loved Katara's angry face. She loved everything about her.

"You know, Zuzu, between Madame Sourface and Mama Bear, we might actually end up with normal-ish children around this place" Azula said, wrapping her arms around Katara who glared playfully.

"Be nice to your friend" she warned and Zuko started laughing at last. Hakoda then stood to leave.

"Very well then, I will expect a grandchild soon."

"Dad!" Katara blushed and Azula left her side, opening the door instead of allowing the guard to do so.

"We are happy to oblige, Chief Hakoda" she said, extending her hand and her looked at it and shook his head, seizing her in a fierce hug that lifted her off the floor. He then set her down and she quickly regained composure before he placed his hand on her head.

"We're going to have to teach you about affection, my girl! Katara, come help me find Sokka, and see your father to wherever in this maze of a palace he's staying." Katara rushed to his side and winked at her fiancé before escorting her father out.

* * *

The Northern Water Tribesman were unyielding in their demands for compensation, and Zuko grew tired. Azula and Katara had remained silent throughout the meeting but Azula's gaze flickered to Zuko's.

"Azula, what do you think?" he asked and she nodded before speaking.

"Clearly, Chief Daramak, your demands are unreasonable. Damages to your territory have been minimal, and there have been few casualties from your tribe. As such, our priorities remain with rebuilding the Southern Tribe and Earth Kingdom. Now, as your primary disadvantage rests in your lack of trade infrastructure and agreements, should you be willing to pledge assistance to your Southern allies, we could accommodate your needs in these areas."

"Assist them how?" Emarak asked purposefully, earning a glaring look from his father. Katara whispered into Azula's ear: "he isn't with them. Give him something of his own, and you'll win." Azula smiled – finally, she had someone her equal beside her.

"Katara has just informed me that there is currently a great void in the allegiance between the tribes, one that might be resolved should Prince Emarak accept the position of Ambassador to the South, and bring his party of waterbenders to help build up the infrastructure there. This – and a trade agreement ensuring that neither tribe encroaches upon the resources of the other – would appear satisfactory if the Fire Lord should consent."

Zuko was suddenly very happy to have his sister with him. He did not doubt that he would have caved to the Northern Tribe's requests out of exhaustion and guilt had she not intervened. The Fire Lord nodded. Emarak grinned; he liked these women, especially the Princess… and he momentarily lamented that she wasn't a man.

"I would, of course, be honored to assume such a role. I have always felt that our tribes should maintain a greater connection with one another. The North is, as you say, well-developed, and we are able to spare enough waterbenders to help our kinsmen develop the same for themselves. With your permission, Chief Hakoda, Kota and I will set sail with you upon your return, and my party will meet us shortly so that together, we might rebuild your nation." Kota, wondered Azula before her eyes drifted to a small man perhaps of her own age who sat beside Emarak. The way he looked at him was unmistakable.

"My people would welcome your presence, Emarak." Zuko sighed, feeling a great burden lift from him and he inwardly thought that he would have been equally as happy to let _this_ Azula have the throne.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, brother?" Azula asked of Zuko who was crouched beside a pond, feeding the turtleducks that he'd always loved. Her eyes softened, imagining him as a young boy.

"Do you remember when we use to play here?" he asked without looking at her. Surely, he hadn't asked for her at dawn to reminisce. No, something was bothering him. Much was bothering him. Azula walked over and let her fingers course through his shaggy hair.

"Talk to me, Zuzu" she said, sitting beside him.

"Ba Sing Se is going crazy. A lot of our soldiers have been killed in the streets before they could be recalled. Others are in jail. Some are missing. The Earth King is an overgrown child, and he abandoned his people. Without leadership, they're turning the city into a boiling pot of dissent and hatred." Azula sighed. She'd heard the reports as well.

"I'll go then" she offered.

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"No, it's too dangerous for our soldiers, Zuko, not for me. I'll get our soldiers, and I'll persuade the king to return." Zuko knew that she was right and nodded.

"Katara's gonna kill me" he said and Azula chuckled.

"Let me worry about Katara; you have your own fiancé to contend with after all."

"Azula, do you ever worry... Worry that we'll become like our father. Mai and I are getting married in two months. What do I know about being a husband… or a father? What if I hurt my kids?" Azula understood his concerns for they mirrored her own, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing.

"I worry, too" she said, holding up her hands and gazing at them.

"After all that I've done, how can Katara love me? I don't deserve this woman and yet, I need her and I love her. I want us to have a family together; I want the chance to right the wrongs that were done in the past. I want to see my children test their limits and, expand themselves. I want them to feed turtleducks, set their toys on fire, hang from the persimmon trees, and speak out of turn. I want to watch them grow into themselves and know that I am growing with them. These are the thoughts that burn away my fears. I have a darkness inside of me but there is light there, too. We will always be scarred, Zuko, but it is our scars that will soften our voices and stay our hands should we be tested." Her words made Zuko feel at ease and he leaned against her.

"Thanks, Sis."

* * *

"I'm coming with you" Katara demanded and Azula shook her head. They had been arguing now for hours and she was tiring of it.

"Katara, I need you here to help my brother. Zuko is under constant pressure from the other nations, and from our own. He needs your guidance and your tranquility. Please, do this for me?" The waterbender was displeased, gravely displeased.

"Fine" she relented, angrily sitting in front of her vanity and brushing her hair.

"Katara, don't be angry…" Azula purred, traveling behind her and pressing a kiss upon her neck, draping her arms around her shoulders and smiling at their shared reflection.

"If you're angry, you won't do a very good job with things" she continued, kissing her jawline, then gently nipping her earlobe.

"What things?" Katara breathed out, slowly losing herself in her fiancé's touch. Azula smirked with a hint of evil.

"Arrangements for our wedding, of course. Now that Zuko and Mai have finally set a date, I see no reason to wait much longer, do you?"

Katara turned in her seat and kissed Azula deeply. The prodigy had won this round.

"So, when should…?"

"I will return to you by the eve of the full moon four months from now. Plan on our wedding for the following night." Katara smiled and kissed her again. Azula really was so romantic sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

_"__My dearest lady,_

_I grow weary of the mindless bickering of the Earth Kingdom nobles, and of my distance from you. Despite myself, I must lie awake at night to focus my thoughts upon the Moon and imagine that you are beside me. I am trying to remain at peace here but imbecility is rampant. I miss our conversations and the softness of your breath as you sleep. Tell me something that you are doing. Where are you sitting while reading this letter? I sleeplessly await your reply._

_All of my love,_

_Azula"_

* * *

_"__My love,_

_I'm sitting in the central garden and clutching your letter to my heart the way I would clutch you if you were here with me. Zuko has fallen asleep on Mai… again. The capital is peaceful but the palace is becoming overrun with merchants! Mai has little interest in arranging her own wedding, and manages to sneak out of most of the meetings with the craftsman and merchants so, it seems as if I'm planning two weddings now. Sokka finally proposed to Suki so, a third one should be on the way shortly since that girl only cares about weapons and face paint. Everything will be ready upon your return so, please come home soon. Though I'm not there with you, you rest in my heart and I long for those moments when the Sun and Moon share the sky. Have patience with the world, Azula. I am with you._

_Love,_

_Katara"_

* * *

_"__My dearest lady,_

_You are right, of course; I must be patient. I feel frustrated because of the ignorance of others but some hope has arisen. The Earth King has returned to Ba Sing Se, and I have sent for your friend, Toph, to serve as his Minister of Security. Soon, things will be settled and I may return to you. I should apologize for Mai's laziness in her wedding plans. I never allowed her much freedom and so, I'm sure she simply didn't want to be responsible for the outcome. Was the ceremony well-received? Tell me everything. Let us imagine that we were speaking softly beneath the persimmon trees._

_I miss you."_

* * *

_"__My darling Azula,_

_The persimmons are slowly growing. In a few months, they'll be ready to eat. We're so fortunate that Uncle Iroh has agreed to carry our letters for us. I found Sokka trying to intercept a messenger hawk after Zuko and Mai's wedding, believing it contained a letter from you. He is lucky that he's marrying an Earth Kingdom woman or his overactive imagination would certainly go unrewarded. He is a good man, though, and he makes me very proud. I was crying earlier, after the ceremony, wishing that you had been here with me. Sokka told me that I shouldn't cry because you are fighting to rebuild this world so that we can live peacefully someday. I'm so grateful to you, Azula. Your flame will illuminate a world in which our children will never know the pains of war or the heartache of those separated by it._

_I love you."_

* * *

_"__My dearest lady,_

_At long last, the negotiations have concluded and I am free of this exile from you. My Uncle and I set sail at first light, leaving the Earth Kingdom well-protected and stable. I'll have to return in a few months to oversee the removal of our peacekeepers but that will thankfully be a shorter engagement. In one week, I will return to the capital and finally take you as my wife. I have sought but failed to find the words to express my gratitude toward and love of you. I thank God for you, Katara, and I pray that I may always hold you safely beside me._

_Soon."_

* * *

The enemy ship hurled blocks of ice at them, crushing one of her soldiers. A whip of water aimed for her never impacted as she met it with a nearly white flame.

"Enough!" she screamed, drawing lightning down both of her arms and firing at the bow of the ship; it blitzed through the steel hull and ignited the steam generator. In an instant, the ship was engulfed in a burst of fire. Azula knew better than to check for survivors.

* * *

"Azula, tell me that you didn't sink one of the Northern Water Tribe's ships yesterday. Please, just…" Azula's eyes told him everything and Zuko smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Nephew, they attached your sister. She was defending her ship and herself" Iroh said but Zuko was not the one to worry about.

"Katara!" Azula exclaimed happily but the woman simply ran to her with tears in her eyes. Before Azula could react, the waterbender slapped her, a sob breaking past her lips.

"Katara!" Another smack.

"Do not even speak to me right now!" Katara sobbed, running back toward the palace. Azula pressed her hand to her heated cheek and Sokka approached her with a sad smile.

"Just give her some time" he said and Azula nodded.

Later in the afternoon, Azula peaked through Katara's window to see her curled up on her bed. Though she was turned away from her, Azula could tell that she was crying. Quietly, she pulled herself through the window and slid into bed beside her, enveloping her from behind.

"Shh" she soothed when Katara tried to fight her, gently holding her in place.

"Shh… Katara, I'm sorry. I know that they were from your sister tribe but they wouldn't relent. I couldn't risk them attacking more of my people just to satisfy their hatred. Please, Katara, forgive me, I beg of you." Her voice was raw and Katara realized that she had been crying as well.

"You're such an idiot. You think this is about you killing some pirates? Azula, you promised me that you wouldn't do anything dangerous! I could have lost you, I could have lost… everything. Do you even care about that? Were you thinking about me at all when you decided that your life was so irrelevant?" Azula's eyes widened and she understood.

"Forgive me. I was only wanting to come home to you for all of this time" she said, kissing her temple warmly and Katara turned and seized her in a deep kiss. When at last they parted, they smiled, exchanging light kisses and chuckling at their argument.

"Hey" Katara said in between kisses and Azula hummed a response.

"We're getting married tomorrow" she said and Azula nodded, kissing her again.

"We are… finally."

"Welcome home, my love" Katara said softly, kissing her and snuggling to her.

"I'm home" Azula said, clutching the waterbender tightly.

* * *

Azula smiled, looking at the sapphire robe awaiting her to fill it. Her fingertips traced over the silken threads lovingly and she breathed out. Not in all of her plotting and manipulations since childhood had she ever imagined that she would be standing on the precipice of such happiness. It had been a hard-won happiness, indeed. She pulled a chair in front of the robe and leaned forward on the back of her clasped hands, contemplating it. She had been only nine when her father became Fire Lord and her mother vanished. Her brother had been such a kind child, weak, but kind; he'd suffered so much because of them all: their father, their mother, and Azula. What would her own child be like? Calculating the way she had always been or gentle like Katara?

"Katara" she whispered into the air, smiling at the feeling of each syllable as they passed her lips. Then she wondered, what would her childhood have been like if she hadn't needed to protect her family and her people – if she could have played with the turtleducks like Zuko? Would her hands still be stained with blood and her body scarred with small reminders of her training sessions with Ozai? She had only been a child then, too… Breathing out heavily, Azula opened her eyes and stood to prepare for her wedding.

"You look beautiful" Zuko said as he passed into his sister's chambers and she raised an eyebrow, a smirk fastened upon her lips.

"Umm… I mean…" he mumbled, scratching the back of his head and causing a mess of his meticulously groomed hair, realizing it quickly and grimacing. Azula chuckled and walked over and faced him.

"Thank you, Zuko" she said with a warm smile. He shuffled uncomfortably and produced a small scroll from his sleeve.

"Azula, our father asked that this be delivered to you. One of my messenger hawks intercepted it; it seemed harmless enough so…" Azula extended her hand and he passed it to her.

"_To my prodigious daughter on her wedding day,_

_It makes your father proud to know that one of his children has the power to seize what they want. Your brother has informed me that the young woman is the most talented bender from among her people; this was a most wise selection for you to have made. In these times of decline, one must rely upon their family to aid in their successes. May you be successful. _

_Your father"_

Azula finished reading the letter aloud and then rolled it up, setting it on her night table and sighing.

"I should see him."

"You don't owe him anything, Azula" Zuko protested but she held up her hand, shaking her head.

"No but I owe it to myself. He is a sick man, Zuko and his sins are too great to forgive but… He's still our father. I think that even if I were in his position, even if I'd gone completely mad, I'd still want to see a child I'd invested so much into – and he did invest quite a lot in me. I will see him but I will take Katara with me to be safe." Zuko nodded, wondering if he should have kept the scroll.

* * *

Katara had agreed without resistance to accompany Azula to see Ozai; she had never before faced the man who had caused the world and her family to suffer so much.

"The Princess Royal and her fiancée" announced the guard roughly as the two women entered the cell. It had been nearly two years since his downfall and the former Fire Lord sat in a corner, defeated.

"Father" Azula said softly, drawing his attention and he looked up at her, hardly recognizing the grown woman before him or the steadiness in her eyes.

"Father" she repeated.

"This is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, my fiancée. May we sit with you for a moment?" Ozai pulled himself across the floor to sit before the bars that separated them and Azula took hold of Katara's hand. He wouldn't live long. Katara looked up to see the sadness flash across Azula's face before she quickly concealed it, and they sat across from the man.

"You look well, Princess Azula" Ozai said, his once powerful voice little more than a ragged whisper. Katara noticed a small cut on his temple.

"You're injured" she stated and Azula remained unphased. Katara hid her grimace, reaching through the bars and healing the cut, quickly recoiling beside Azula who placed a comforting arm around her waist. Ozai turned his attention to Katara who felt repulsed by her need to heal the man.

"A waterbender who doesn't need water?"

"Katara is able to access the water within living beings, even from the moisture in the air. Perhaps this is part of why the Fire Nation suits her so well; the days are long but there is water all around us" Azula responded informatively and Ozai nodded.

"A wise match, indeed… But why have you come? Ursa has been returned and you are the hero who saved the Earth Kingdom from civil war. Why bring your wife to see a crippled old man in his lonely cell?" Azula sighed.

"I should have visited you sooner; I'll have you moved to a more comfortable location."

"For what purpose?"

"None. You are my father; it is my responsibility to see that you are cared for, is it not?"

Ozai ignored his daughter's words but looked again at the waterbender who held Azula's arm.

"Waterbender" he said, drawing her attention.

"I'm certain that you are aware by now that there are many in this world who begrudge the Fire Nation our successes and prosperity. Princess Azula has played her part in this war as well, and the world will not soon forget that. At any moment, you may be forced to choose sides; you may have to choose between my daughter and the forces of nations." Katara's eyes narrowed upon the man. She hated this man and yet, she knew that he spoke the truth.

"We should go" Azula said, standing to leave and drawing Katara with her; she let go of her arm and in a single stroke, drew water from the moist air and sliced through the cell lock.

"Katara!"

"A father should be able to see his favorite child's wedding, shouldn't he?" she asked, leaving the room and a very confused Azula who assisted her feeble father as he rose from the floor.

* * *

No one was pleased with Ozai's presence but without his bending, they knew he presented no threat to them.

"Why is he here?" Ursa asked harshly, she and Zuko having cornered Azula who shrugged, considering the man who sat silently against a wall.

"Ask Katara. She thought he should see our wedding."

"And if Katara asks you to throw your brother into a volcano, are you going to do that as well?" Ursa retorted and Azula straightened her stance; oh, how she loved that she was taller than her mother.

"You will not question Katara or her loyalty, do you understand? You've had your chance as matriarch but that time is over now. If you wish to govern a household, mother, perhaps you should join your husband in his cell. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have wedding vows to recite."

Before Azula could reach Katara, she was seized by Sokka. The now quite tall man grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the crowded room, looking around them warily.

"Sokka, what is it?"

"Azula, listen to me" he said, looking around them again.

"I'm guessing that you don't know this but this" he said, pointing to the uppermost layer of her robes, a dark blue with a small rim of white fur surrounding it.

"Katara's making a huge political statement right now, one that could be very dangerous for her."

"I don't understand." Sokka breathed out.

"This type of thing is only worn by a man, Azula, and one who has proven himself as a leader in battle and in peace. No one from our tribe has worn this in a hundred years. Dad and I can keep our own tribe in check because of their love for Katara but they aren't happy about this union, either. The Northern Water Tribe is a different matter altogether." Azula understood and smiled, touching his shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me" she said, walking away. Now, she really had to speak with Katara.

"Katara" Azula's voice ended the conversation with Toph and the waterbender smiled adoringly at her, grabbing Toph's hand briefly before letting go and walking with the princess.

"You brother just told me a very interesting story about what I'm wearing" Azula said, motioning to the garment and Katara smiled, touching her cheek.

"I can't make my people love you. A lot of them have been so scarred by the Fire Nation that even if you were a man, they wouldn't approve, and the fact that you're a woman only emboldens their resistance." Katara shook her head.

"No, I can't make them love you but… They _will_ respect my choice and they will respect you the same as if you were my husband. I won't tolerate anything less" she said sternly, her blue eyes locked with Azula's golden-hued ones. Azula smirked; when had Katara grown up so much? When had her own heart begun to feel so at peace? The firebender held up Katara's hand, pressing a kiss to the underside of her wrist.

* * *

Zuko smiled as he placed the crown into Katara's topknot, then stepping back. She smiled gratefully at him and Azula helped her to stand.

"All hail Fire Princess Azula and her wife, Princess Katara!" Upon the exclamation of the Fire Sage, the on-looking crowd repeated the words, then cheering. Katara noticed that the Northern Water Tribe remained silent except for Ambassador Emarak and Kota who sat beside her father.

The lightning bugs were out, making the early evening glow. One landed on Katara's shoulder and Azula gently moved it from her.

"I think they're attracted to your perfume" Azula teased.

"I think I'm just a lightning magnet" Katara retorted with a smirk. The wedding party sat on an elevated platform as the peasantry witnessed the presentation of wedding gifts. Katara longed to return indoors for the music and dancing she'd scheduled. Azula simply wished to take her wife to bed. They both smiled politely and thanked the Earth Ambassador for the silken garments.

"I am not wearing any of those" Azula whispered into Katara's ear and the waterbender covered her mouth, giggling quietly.

"Be nice."

"Make me" Azula purred, causing Katara to blush. Azula had planned this perfectly to have it on a full moon. Katara resisted the urge to rise over the woman like a tidal wave.

"Hey Sugar Queen and Zappy Pants!" Toph shouted at them, drawing their attention. Other party attendees looked briefly at them before returning to their conversations.

"Zappy Pants?" Azula asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shush, at least you aren't "sugar" anything!"

"Anyway… Katara, I know you like jewelry so, I metalbended this for you. I'm not into this stuff so, don't complain about it" Toph said roughly, handing over the unwrapped bracelet. Katara took it gingerly and seized Toph in a warm embrace.

"It's beautiful, Toph. I love it."

"Wait, you're not lying?" Katara shook her head and then replied 'no,' kissing Toph's cheek.

"Hey Sokka, get over here!" Toph yelled and the Wolf Warrior came to quick attention, nearly tripping over himself.

"Coming!" He rushed over with a cloth bundle.

"And Azula, since your bending is all subject to the alignment of the sun in the cosmos" Toph said, wiggling her fingers for effect.

"Tada!" Sokka exclaimed, pulling the cloth back to reveal a sword in a crimson sheath. Azula was transfixed for she did have a weakness for nice swords… and weapons in general, much to Katara's annoyance.

"We made it for you together. Toph metalbended the blade and I fashioned the rest at Master Piandao's."

"Yeah, you could say it's like Sokka's and my love child" Toph said and Sokka blushed before resuming his grin.

"Our super sharp and shiny love child!"

"Th… thank you" Azula said, taking the sword and standing, the two backing away as she unsheathed the blade, twirling it once and back into its encasement.

"It's beautiful!" Katara twitched a little and stood up.

"Toph, what about when the cosmos aren't aligned for my bending to work?" Toph shrugged and Sokka rubbed his beard.

"I guess we just figured Azula would go all zap-happy if anyone tried to hurt you." Another twitch.

"Are you implying that I couldn't protect her if there was another solar eclipse?"

"No, we're just saying you're too weak to hold a sword" Sokka said thoughtlessly.

"Yeah! No offense, but you aren't exactly the sword wielding type, Katara. You're the 'I have to take two baths a day and cover myself with rose petals type.' Azula's the sword wielding type."

"I do not cover myself in rose petals!"

"I've seen it done" Sokka teased and Katara blushed furiously.

"You're the one who walked into the bathroom! I still haven't forgiven you!"

"Believe me, I still haven't forgiven myself!" Katara seized Sokka's ear and he bellowed in pain.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, Katara…!" Their bickering was interrupted by Azula's soft chuckle, which completely redirected Katara's focus. Azula smiled intently and set the sword down, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"I love that you smell like rose petals" she said softly but loudly enough for Sokka to burn red and drag Toph away from the couple.

"Everyone acts as if I'm this poor, defenseless girl who needs someone to rescue her" she complained and Azula chuckled, tilting her chin up.

"No one thinks that you're defenseless, Katara, least of all me. Remember what I said our first night together? You're the only one who can match me on the battle field. But…"

"But what?" Katara asked, touching her face and searching her eyes.

"They aren't wrong; you and I aren't the same. Even if I hate the consequences, I love to fight. I love feeling my own power; I love the strategy and I love winning but you… You just can't resist taking care of everyone. Just when I think that you cannot have more compassion within you, you prove me wrong. After everything he's done to you, you even took pity on my father, and look at him! Katara, he is smiling! He's powerless and he's smiling just because you gave him this night! You're the gentlest person I know, and I love that about you. I love everything about you. I don't think you're weak, Katara and I know that you would do everything in your power to protect me and our family but I want to build a world where you don't need to. I want to protect you. Is that so wrong?" Katara smiled brightly, draping her arms around her wife's neck and drawing her into a warm embrace.

"There is nothing wrong with that." They leaned together in a warm kiss and in that moment, Daramak and his men attacked.


End file.
